Charlotte Chamberlin
Charlotte "Char" Chamberlin is one of Sutton's best friends. She is also best friends with Mads. She seems to have a troubled home life. Her mother just got out of rehab again, and to Sutton, this seemed normal so we can assume this is a regular event in the Chamberlain family. Her Aunt Annie Rebecca Sewell is estranged and not talked about. She dated Derek, Alec's pawn, who ends up dead. Charlotte is a member of the Chamberlin Family and a member of the Sewell Family. She is portrayed by Kirsten Prout Season One At the beginning of the series, Char is happy to see Sutton get back from France and is excited for school. Char, Mads, and Sutton seem to be a close knit group and hang out as much as possible. Char and Mads think Sutton is cheating on Luke. Char has no idea when Sutton and Emma switch places, let alone know that they could be her cousins (Rebecca's biological twins?). Char's aunt Rebecca Sewell, formerly Annie, returns to town and Char's mom gets a DUI. Rebecca has Char's mom Phyllis put away in rehab and moves in. Rebecca tries to get custody of Char, so she can stay in Phoenix, but it was ultimately Char's father's decision. Char moves away to live with her dad. In "Being Sutton", Char and Mads are practicing for the upcoming ballet recital. Char however gets cut from the recital completely and her mother is more unhappy than she is. To punish Char, her mother gets drunk, so her mom couldn’t take her to the father daughter dance. "Sutton" offers her father as a substitute father and Char jumps at the opportunity. In "Double Dibs", Char and Mads bumps into Justin in the school hallway. Char calls "dibs" on Justin and that means none of the other girls can date him. That includes Laurel. Laurel doesn’t want to face off against Char and doesn’t think Sutton would have her back. Char throws a pool party so she can invite Justin over because she thinks if he sees her in a bikini he’ll fall for her. Char offers herself up on a platter. In "Twinsense and Sensibility", Char, Sutton and Mads' friendship was strained. Nisha tries to split them up more by telling Char about Mads affair with Eduardo. Char confronts Mads and Mads lies and says she’s been having a relationship with him for 6 months. In "Over Exposed", Char wasn't fond of Emma (as Sutton) not joining the Homecoming party and be a candidate as the Homecoming Queen so she and Mads began the campaign bandwagon to beat Nisha (who's also in the running). In "Bad Boys Break Hearts", Char finds a guy from school, called Derek, in her pool. He turns on the charm and asks her out. She says yes. Char is unaware that Derek is only acting interested in her because Alec is making him do this. Later, Char is getting ready for a date and Emma is with her. Char sends Sutton upstairs to get her purse and Emma sees a picture of Annie Hobbs and Char’s mother. Char, Emma and Mads go to the hospital to see Eduardo. Char chews out Ethan and thinks he’s cheating on Sutton when he calls Sutton Emma. Thayer steps in that caused a fight between him and Ethan. In "Escape from Sutton Island", Char was with Emma, Ethan, Mads and Thayer, monitoring Eduardo's condition and was shock to know that Thayer slept with Sutton. In "Never Have I Ever", Emma gets Char to donate her costume jewellery for a charitable cause and Emma donates the junk to the Travis Foundation. Char decides it’s a good idea to play Never Have I Ever. Before the game begins Char says she isn’t drinking as it makes her loud and stupid. In "Sex, Lies, and Hard Knocks High", Derek and Char turn up at the same restaurant where Alec invites Emma to dinner.. They are celebrating their 10 day anniversary. Mads says it's a big deal to Char. The next day Derek breaks up with Char and she has no idea why. Emma tells Char that it’s got something to do with Alec but Char can’t figure out why Alec would care who Derek is dating. Char gets a call from her Aunt Annie. The way Phylis spoke about Annie made it seem like they were just friends in high school. Chars mom grabs the phone off Char and Annie hangs up. Phylis freaks out and tells Char that Annie got in with the wrong crowd and they destroyed her. Char tells Mads about the call from her Aunt Annie and Derek overhears. In "East Of Emma", Derek tries to woo Char but gets himself taken down to the police precinct after they get a random tip to search his car. Thayer and Mads pick up Char for Sutton’s birthday party. While Char and Thayer are talking, they seem to have a moment and Char figures out that Thayer was in LA with someone. In "O Twin, Where Art Thou?", Char revealed she invited Annie Sewell, her aunt, and seemed to forget to tell everyone, including her mother, Phyllis. She later tells Emma that Phyllis got a DUI and when she, and Mads go to her house, she tells them to tell the school she cant make it and that she has to go see her mom's lawyer with Rebecca. In "When We Dead Awaken", Char sent an SOS to Emma and rushes over there to finds Mads cleaning up after one of Phyllis’s drinking binges. Char’s dad is out of town and Char can’t stay with Mads or Sutton as Phyllis hates their parents but yet again they all believe Rebecca is cool and is trying to help Char. But her dad wants her to stay with him so Char has to go and live with her dad and leaves Scottsdale. Char is mentioned at times by Mads, Rebecca, and Emma and Sutton. Personality To Char loyalty means everything. She hates the idea of her and her friends keeping secrets and being driven apart. Relationships Sutton Mercer Sutton was once her best friend but never actually understood her. Char and her had a great relationship. Madeline Rybak Emma Becker Derek Rogers Physical Appearance Charlotte is naturally beautiful. She has bright blonde hair, deep sea blue eyes, pale skin, and dresses very fashionably, just as Mads, Sutton, and now Emma does. Notes/Trivia * Char wore headgear in middle school, earning her the nickname 'Metal Mouth'. (Twinsense and Sensibility) * In middle school, the girls were in a production of 'Fiddler on the Roof'. Char was thrilled to get Hodel's song, but when the performance came she froze, and ended up speaking the entire song. Char notes that it was hilarious, though her mother had not been impressed. (When We Dead Awaken) * Without knowing about Sutton having a twin, she figures out Ethan is dating an Emma without knowing the importance of that. Appearences Season One *Pilot *Being Sutton *Double Dibs *Twinsense and Sensibility *Over Exposed *Bad Boys Break Hearts *Escape From Sutton Island *Never Have I Ever *Sex, Lies, and Hard Knocks High *East Of Emma *O Twin, Where Art Thou? *When We Dead Awaken Gallery Char1x02(2).jpg Char1x03.jpg Char1x04(1).jpg Char1x02.jpg Char1x04.jpg tumblr_m3bqqpGGBP1r7r64no1_1280.jpg The Lying Game S01E02 mkv2383~0.jpg The Lying Game S01E02 mkv2285~0.jpg The Lying Game S01E02 mkv1990~0.jpg The_Lying_Game_S01E06_mkv2728~0.jpg The Lying Game S01E07 mkv2246~0.jpg The Lying Game S01E07 mkv2177~0.jpg The Lying Game S01E07 mkv2158~0.jpg The Lying Game S01E08 mkv1119.jpg The Lying Game S01E08 mkv1607.jpg The Lying Game S01E08 mkv1699.jpg The Lying Game S01E08 mkv1794.jpg Thelyinggame0110-0217.jpg Thelyinggame0110-0194.jpg The Lying Game S01E09 mkv1397~0.jpg The Lying Game S01E09 mkv1370~0.jpg The Lying Game S01E09 mkv0945.jpg The_Lying_Game_S01E09_mkv1807~0.jpg The_Lying_Game_S01E09_mkv1763~0.jpg Comparison *In the books, Char's surname was Chamberlain with an "A". It is unknown why the letter was removed. *In the books, Char's character was fierce- described as bossy, loud, bitchy and an alpha. In the show, Char seems to be a bit ditzier than the other girls, and feels as though she's always the last to know everything. *In the books, Char is described as a pale, heavily freckled redhead with green eyes. *In the books, Emma is surprised to learn Char is on the tennis team (whereas on the show, she does ballet), because Char's physique is more like that of a wrestler with broad shoulders, a thick waist, and even a bit pudgy. Emma also notes Char is the most insecure of the group. This is in stark contrast to the show, where Char was comfortable with her body- when trying to snag Justin as her boyfriend, she even considers him seeing her in a bikini to be halfway there. Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Lying Game Members Category:Chamberlin Family Category:Friend Category:Deuteragonist Category:Student Category:Recurring Category:Sewell Family Category:Daughter Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 cast Category:Players Category:Protagonists